It is known that air pressure sensors, noise absorbing members, tire tags (radio frequency identification tags), chips, or other accessories are fixed on inner surfaces of pneumatic tires. In order to facilitate the fixing of these accessories, fixing a surface fastener on a tire inner surface and on an accessory and then adhering these surface fasteners to each other has been proposed (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
However, surface fasteners are generally formed from polyester resins or polyamide resins, and it has been difficult to firmly adhere the surface fasteners to the inner surfaces of tires made of rubber compositions. If adhesion between a resin layer of the surface fastener or the like and a rubber layer forming the tire inner surface is insufficient, failures such as an air pressure sensor, or the like accessory, falling off occur. As a method for adhering a resin layer (e.g. surface fasteners or the like) to a tire inner surface, a method is known in which a layer of a rubber composition for vulcanization adhesion is disposed between the resin layer and the tire inner surface, and then vulcanization-adhered via heat applied during tire vulcanization. However, with the conventional vulcanization adhesion method, adhesion between the tire inner surface and the resin layer is not always sufficient, and there has been a demand for enhancing the adhesive strength to or beyond conventional levels.